


失踪的物品

by Okra_okra



Series: 当尼禄失去了屁眼 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Intersex Dante, Intersex Vergil, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: NV＋ND双性双子注意！双子均单箭头尼禄。非常痴女的但丁和维吉尔。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 当尼禄失去了屁眼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851322
Kudos: 42





	1. 前情

“我的内裤和手套不见了。”

尼禄靠在桌沿上，叉着手臂，审视的目光扫过端坐在他面前沙发上的两位长辈。场面倒像是一位恼火的父亲揪住了两个偷吃东西的小孩。

“我知道是你们俩搞的鬼，说！”

维吉尔安静地低着头，像是地面上有什么快速获得power的秘诀。而但丁咧嘴讪笑，手越过耳侧搭在自己的后脑勺上。

“这种东西你怎么记得这么清楚啊。”

尼禄嘴角一抽，抬起小臂将空无一物的左手展示给他们看，“因为我的手套只有一只。至于内裤——那是我带来这的唯三一条。”

剩下的一条裹在尼禄屁股上，还有一条估计正悠闲地躺在他的卧室抽屉里。但丁视线滑过尼禄工装裤的裆部，又不留痕迹地飘到一个角落。

“快点告诉我，你们对我的东西做•了•什•么。”猛拍桌面，尼禄语调阴沉。

但丁一僵，强悍的心脏如今却在他的胸腔里抖得像个开到最大档的马达。他深吸一口气，余光瞥向坐在旁边的维吉尔。

他的哥哥也好不到哪去。维吉尔带额角沁出一滴汗珠，扶在膝盖上的手细微颤抖。

他们都有一个不可告人的秘密。

如果不是知道尼禄骨子里是个善良的孩子，以他现在的语气，但丁都要觉得眼前这男孩已经发现了他们的秘密，才以逼问的态度，用焦虑折磨他们的内心。

“我没有动你的内裤！”但丁决定先发制人。

话音刚落，维吉尔迅速地瞄了他一眼，也跟着说道：“我也没有动你的手套。”

他们都没有撒谎，诚恳的两双眸子齐齐望向男孩。

尼禄眉头紧皱，分别和两人对视许久，才移开视线，“好吧，看来你们说的都是真的。”

他扭过头小声嘀咕着：“我还以为是你们打架的时候把我的东西切碎了。”

但丁和维吉尔同时舒出一口气。

“所以到底是怎么不见的呢？”尼禄转身，喃喃自语着走上楼梯。


	2. 父子部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 偷拿儿子内裤的痴女父亲。

维吉尔离开浴室时，余光好巧不巧地撞在那条正安安静静躺在篮子里的灰色内裤上。

是尼禄的。他曾几次无意间看见男孩只穿着这条内裤从浴室里走出来。

就在十几分钟前，尼禄刚刚淋完澡，还没来得及洗掉这条内裤，就被一通紧急委托的电话匆匆叫走。

没什么大不了的，只是一条内裤。维吉尔攥紧手中的浴巾，平淡地想着，我可不是那种会帮孩子洗内裤的父亲。

当他回过神来时，自己已经坐在卧室的椅子上，手里牢牢地抓着儿子的内裤了。

这不太对。

维吉尔脑内一片混乱，心却平静地出奇，手又不由自主地将平角内裤摊开在掌心。

内裤很干燥，布料柔软，没有什么可疑地水渍。冲动难以抑制，他颤抖的手心将那条曾经紧贴着尼禄肉体的布料缓缓抬起。鼻尖正好埋在应该裹着生殖器的部位。

尼禄很爱干净，因此这个地方没有什么异样的腥臭或尿骚味。只有男孩独特的麝香，裹着一点淡淡的恶魔信息素的味道。

又深吸一口气，这次更加浓郁的性器官的味道被吸入鼻腔，刺激着维吉尔敏锐的嗅觉受体，像一股持续不断的低压电流，把他的整个脑干都电得酥麻。他已经可以在脑海里描绘出尼禄粗壮的阴茎贴在他脸上，划过下颚，覆盖在阴阜上的银白色耻毛骚弄着他鼻尖的触觉。

难耐地并拢双腿，维吉尔粗喘着气抬起头，两腿间小洞已经开始发痒，饥渴地涌出一股骚水。

将皮裤褪到脚踝处，维吉尔把腿搭在椅沿上，膝盖向两边分开。硬挺的男性器官已经勃起到紧贴着他的腹部，而在这之下，一个饱满而娇嫩的雌性器官。大阴唇的缝隙间已经盈满晶莹的水珠，阴蒂自觉地从褶皱里探出头来，充血到像株吸饱水的豆芽。

维吉尔探出一根手指，轻柔地从唇缝中擦过，在指腹上带出一条水渍。舒缓的触感略微平复下他的心情，但这远远不够，普通的手指和普通的玩具只能给予他普通的高潮，这早已无法满足他空虚的内心。他需要更多刺激，即使是通过背德的方式。

从抽屉里拿出一根尺寸惊人的塑胶震动棒，维吉尔用手指撑开尼禄的内裤，把那曾经裹着男孩阴茎部分的布料覆盖在震动棒圆润的龟头上，再将深紫色的柱身套进棉质布料中。

可惜面料充足的内裤也无法完全包住这根过长的性玩具，边缘的松紧带堪堪停滞在它一半的长度上。

震动棒的底座被三根手指圈起把住，棉料裹着的整根假屌啪地一声抽在肥厚的肉唇上，粗大的龟头直接碾上熟肿的阴蒂，磨得他尿口一抽，泄出一小股清液来。

找准了位置，维吉尔就闭起双眸，后仰着脑袋搭在椅背上，微张的唇齿间漏出低哑的呻吟。他开始幻想是尼禄刚刚脱下裤子，硬邦邦的阴茎抽在他婊子父亲的骚逼上。男孩大概是第一次见到同时拥有两个性器官的下体，还是在与他有着最紧密血缘关系的亲人身上，他又紧张又兴奋，沉重的鸡巴顺着父亲微开的唇缝上下摩擦。

“爸爸，为什么你会多一个雌性器官？”

维吉尔的手跟随着自己的喘息拉扯起来，模拟脑海中尼禄的动作推动那根同样粗长的假屌，龟头一下一下地顶弄着敏感的肉蒂，快要把那可怜的肉条磨破层皮。而缝隙中溢出的淫水已经将紧贴着的布料染湿一大片。

“天生的。”他喃喃自语道。

震动棒被他换了个角度，斜斜地抵在阴唇上方的交界处。

“可你是男人，为什么要多长一个洞？”

尼禄的怒涨的龟头嵌入磨出艳色的肥大肉唇中，从顶端一点点往下碾压推挤，阴茎头冠亲吻过肿胀的阴蒂和翕张的尿口，最后抵在那开合着渴求被粗长东西填满的肉红色入口上。

“哈...”维吉尔大张着嘴，喉结滚动吞下蓄积在口腔中分泌过多的唾液，手腕拧动地带着假屌的龟头在阴道口打转。他心中污秽而隐秘的角落里堆藏着太多轻贱的回答，而最明晃晃的那个已经从他唇齿间滑出。

“用来给儿子操的。”

伴随着他飘忽的尾音，震动棒携着完全被骚汁浸透的内裤，粗暴而猛烈地捅入湿滑的甬道中。

“嗯！尼禄！好孩子！”

没有任何停顿，肉棒顺畅地破开层层绵软穴肉，一下子顶到阴道的最深处，撞在韧性十足的宫口上。正一股股涌出粘腻体液的宫颈小口收缩着欲拒还迎般绞紧龟头，在淫靡的咕啾咕啾声中期盼着粗硬的大屌狠狠挤进窄小的宫颈，鞭笞他空虚的子宫。

“你里面好热好湿，还在紧紧地咬着我的阴茎，爸爸...维吉尔...”

“维吉尔！”

咚咚咚地敲门声猝不及防地把男人从旖旎的遐想中惊醒。

“你在里面吗？”尼禄烦躁地声音从门外传来，和还回荡在维吉尔脑海中低哑的男声重合，让他一个机灵，尿口又噗呲泵出股透明的水来。

现在抽出震动棒和完全被穴道里骚水浸透的内裤已经来不及了，维吉尔只好站起身，匆忙套上还耷拉在脚踝上的皮裤，顺便整理一番凌乱的上衣。

“进来吧。”他轻咳两声，确保自己的声音听起来没有那么奇怪，才开口招呼对方。

尼禄脸色和他的语调一样凝重，他一只手推开门，另一只手上还抓着个不断扭动的暗红色物体：“告诉我你没有再想着去种棵什么树。”

男孩把那根与Q树触手如出一辙的条状物体扔在维吉尔面前，恼怒的目光落在父亲脸上。

维吉尔无暇去顾及地上那根东西到底是什么，他在尼禄锐利的视线里偏开头，凌乱地思考着自己脸上是否有泛起什么色情的潮红。

因为坐姿的原因，震动棒硕大的龟头狠厉地劈开宫口，奸淫着他脆弱敏感的宫腔内壁，又随着呼吸而一点点往更深处挤入。

“没有。”他短促地回答道，担心过长的语句会暴露纷乱的呼吸，甚至可能泄露出一两声难以咽下的呻吟。

“那就好。”纯良的男孩似乎就在等这一个答案，他很快回应着点点头，一脚把还在蠕动的触手踩成一坨肉泥。

就在维吉尔以为尼禄要离开地松了一口气时，男孩突然两步一迈，直接走到他面前。

“你脸色看上去不太对？”尼禄弯下腰，面色担忧地盯着父亲。这个单纯的孩子。

倒是苦了他淫荡的父亲。

梦寐以求的味道突然覆盖在身体上，临近的气息满足了维吉尔内心的渴望，是尼禄把他囚禁在臂弯与椅子之间，怒涨的大肉棒填满为儿子湿透并抽搐着的甬道。与幻想相仿的现实把他逼上了高潮，维吉攥住把手，整个人都紧绷起来，努力抑制住喉口的呻吟和大腿的痉挛。

当然在纯洁的处男眼里一切都变了味。

尼禄看着父亲猝然崩起的僵硬表情，以为是对自己的抗拒和否认。受挫的男孩停下了动作，直起身无奈地摊手，“好吧，我知道这不关我的事。”

他转身离开，临出门前还扭过头来可怜巴巴地偷瞥一眼维吉尔，“再见...爸爸。”

活像一只被踢出房间的小狗。

维吉尔终于能长舒一口气，嗅着空气中残留的尼禄浅淡的汗味与麝香，脱下被体液完全打湿的裤子，颤抖着把震动棒拔了出来。

事实上，他心中期翼着尼禄过来揭穿他的淫荡的行为，无论结局是发怒还是为奸。但既然什么事都没有发生，维吉尔宁愿继续维持这背德的情感。

等一下。

维吉尔突然黑了脸。看着手中光溜溜的震动棒。

内裤呢？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骚叔叔细嗅侄儿手套香～

吃空的披萨盒被精准地丢上书桌，但丁随意舔净沾染着芝士与腊肠的油腻手指，一边舒舒服服地往沙发上一躺。

老旧的皮质沙发发出一声不堪重负的惨叫，有什么东西从沙发靠背顶端啪得一下掉在他脸上。

嗯？

但丁晃悠的手掌摸索上脸颊，把那一小块遮住视线的布料拎了起来。

尼禄的手套？

哇哦，这可... 但丁咬紧下唇，深蓝色的瞳孔微眯，眼神却一瞬不瞬地凝固在那被长久佩戴而边缘磨损的手套上，是一只饥饿的豺狼盯上一块残余着肉沫的骨头。

他松开捏住边角的两指，让手套轻飘飘地覆上鼻尖。显然它被注重干净的主人好好清洗过，还带着一点潮气，一股草莓洗手液的香气，还有隐匿于两种鲜明气味下、遗留着的一丝丝汗味和恶魔信息素的味道。

他脑内奇怪的开关一下子被拨动。

这两种些微的气息忽然变得浓郁起来，当然更有可能是他的恶魔本能刻意提高了对它们的敏感度。就像是会对雄兽留下的味道更加敏锐的发情期雌兽。

好消息是但丁十分沉迷于此，被尼禄的味道充斥鼻腔只让他感到舒适与惬意。坏消息是那胯间淫荡的小洞开始痒的不行，而他还躺在大厅的沙发上。

但丁沉默着维持平稳的呼吸，努力想要忘却下半身涌动升腾的性欲。但只要尼禄的手套还贴在他脸上一秒钟，那刺激着嗅觉器官的味道只会让但丁更湿。

懒惰的男人既不想拿开令人上瘾的手套，也不想爬起来躲进卧室里自慰。直到从两腿间传来的响亮咕啾声逼迫他做些什么。

是空虚的女穴像水库一般蓄满骚水，又再饥渴的蠕动中混入空气挤出一声响亮而淫秽的气音。

轻啧一声，但丁不情不愿地一把从脸颊上攥下手套，又举起自己的左手打量一番。

“好，现在开始你就是尼禄的左手了！”自言自语着，他轻笑一声，脱下自己的手套，开始把尼禄的往指头上套入。

并不急于去满足饥渴的小穴，但丁右手拽起衣摆扯到领口处，左手则是顺着腹肌沟壑缓慢抚摸而上，直至粗糙的手套覆盖住半片厚实的胸肌。毫无疑问他的胸部几乎令所有有幸得见的人都为之倾慕或嫉妒。

那个总是不自觉与但丁比较的好强小鬼自然也不下几次艳羡地盯着这对饱满的胸肌。但丁知道尼禄只是单纯的向往这种肌肉充实的身材以及它力量的象征与体现。可每一次在对方单纯的视线下，他都要竭尽所能去克制乳头的勃起，不然单薄的布料很快就会出卖它主人的淫欲。

而现在没有对方的在场，但丁可以肆无忌惮地掐弄它。虽然少了些被注视时的隐秘刺激，他还有一只带着尼禄体味的手套可以意淫。

拇指与食指捏紧早已挺立的乳尖，指腹轻轻拧动，一波细微的酥麻感从触碰摩擦得部位四散开来，逼出但丁声低哑的喘息。他咬住堆积起来的衣料，视线往下瞥去，看那两颗突出的殷红乳首，因为过于频繁地玩弄而色素沉淀，与乳白胸肉形成明显反差。

该死，现在这只手是尼禄的。但丁喉结微颤，虚虚地吞咽下凝积在舌根的涎水，想象男孩正趴在他身上，下巴枕着胸肌中的深壑，锋锐的蓝眸带着几分好奇，目光直直地落在手下的深色乳晕上，他磕磕绊绊地开口，“但丁，你也太....”

松开两指，改换上中指指腹碾动着鼓胀的奶头，又用力把那颗可怜的滚圆小东西摁进托起它的绵软乳晕中，但丁从口腔深处溢一声气音，“骚？”

他知道即使尼禄日常口无遮拦脏话频出，可到了最关键的时刻，这个曾经在教条束缚下成长十几年的男孩只会一个淫秽的字词都吐不出。

扣弄一番被挤压出的乳晕凹陷，纤细的刺激只是隔靴搔痒，但丁难以满足地轻微摩擦大腿，身下的穴道饥饿难忍、肉壁抽搐。男人长叹一口气，欲望已经蓄积到一定程度，足以压垮他引以为傲的自制力，即使知道自己还处于大厅中，些许侥幸还是让但丁直接把裤子褪到膝盖上。他又用右手撑起上身以便背朝门口，在委托人或尼禄意外闯入时给自己留有一丝反应余地。

但丁扯出一个自嘲般地微笑，至少在这寂静的空间里，他能说出那些脑海深处低劣的幻想，“好好探索叔叔的身体吧，kid.”

激动而颤抖的指尖迅速拂过被银白耻毛遮掩的丰腴阴阜，触及到早已急不可耐地从包皮中探出的阴蒂。

中指拨弄着那颗被亵玩过度而肿翘异常的细小肉柱，但丁哑音喘出两声，却没尝到预料中的滋味，他低头看向隐没在胯间的左手，又灵光一闪，拿被磨损最为严重的手套掌腹去蹭那娇俏肉蒂，毛糙的面料把包裹于外的阴蒂系带和小阴唇都磨得通红，更不要说是那充血肿胀到极致而又神经末梢密布的敏感阴蒂。鲜少尝到的摩擦刺激又裹挟着丝丝临近蹭破皮的疼痛，让男人臀部一抽，翕动的女穴里又涌出一股粘腻清液来。

空闲的三指头拢起，顺着湿淋淋的阴唇缝隙往下抚去，一直摸到还在轻微痉挛的穴口。花穴的甬道依旧裹挟着大量积存于此的淫水，当探查的指尖拨开微阖的阴道口时，又有一束蓄积不下的透明体液从指缝与穴肉间隙中溢出，把本还算干燥的指背完全打湿。

他可爱的侄儿一定会惊叹于叔叔宛若发洪水般的下体，一面抽插着手指，将女穴中柔软湿热的肉壁混着持续分泌的粘稠骚汁搅动出咕叽咕叽的淫靡之声，一面用那比湖面倒映着的天空还纯粹而碧蓝的瞳孔凝视着面前这套被手指奸淫到泛红透亮的雌性器官。

但丁明白的知道，光是幻想尼禄注视着自己的掩藏多年却总是欲望高涨的淫魅雌穴，就足以让他湿的一塌糊涂，效果堪比二十几岁时年少轻狂塞着震动棒去砍恶魔的那次。

掌心下的阴蒂在突突直跳，裹着手指的阴道开始抽搐着咬紧，男人知道自己快要去了，

只差那么一点点刺激——他还能再幻想点什么？

他想听到尼禄清朗的嗓音。

“但丁！”

上天瞬间就满足了他的愿望，让他在那么几秒钟内怀疑半魔是否也能上天堂。但很快，能在高潮中罕见保持一丝理智的但丁也在绵延的快感里惊愕起来。

猛得咬住右手堵下那些逼近唇齿缝隙的呻吟和尖叫，他睁大双眼，焦急又不舍地瞪视着不断泵出骚水的尿口与女穴。他头晕目眩，又异常清醒，慌慌张张，又视死如归。

唯一值得庆幸的是，这个突然归家的小鬼是人未而至声先闻。等但丁粗喘完最后一口难以平复的呼吸时，那推开门的吱呀声才姗姗来迟。

他的裹着尼禄手套的手指还塞在阴道里。

但丁多么想就这样转过身去，把湿透的下半身展示给尼禄看，告诉男孩他的叔叔是怎样一个骚货，不仅能凭借对一只手套的意淫就潮吹在他面前，还整天对亲侄儿的肉棒恋恋不忘，渴望被贯穿、被填满、被驯服，成为对方的疏解性欲的玩具，随时随地被摁在胯下操弄。

但是他不能冒着失去亲情的风险，至少现在不是时候。但丁咬咬牙，背对着男孩大吼一声，“等一下！”

“嗯？”尼禄一愣，僵在门口。

“咳咳，事实上我现在在打手枪..”但丁右手抽过摊在一旁的美女杂志，在空气里晃荡两下展示给对方，“如果你不想长针眼...”

“操你的！臭老头！！”尼禄刷得一下窜出门外，顺带把门也重重带上。男孩在门外怒吼，“为什么在大厅里做这种事！给我回房间里去！”

“情不自禁嘛～”这句话可是真话，但丁抿嘴，倒还想尼禄的脏话成真。

他抽出手指，低头看一眼不住收缩又缓慢漏出淫液的穴口，幸运的沙发并没有沾到，而不幸的风衣里衬上已经糊满了。

最终决定不要在沿途遗留下什么可疑的水渍，男人脱下尼禄已被打湿一面的手套，捏成一团塞进阴道中。

这个简单操作莫名又在他下腹点起一簇火。但丁套起裤子，匆匆上楼。至少在卧室里他可以安稳地和可人的手套酱独处一夜良宵。


End file.
